Femslash February 2020
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: I'm going to try and fill as many prompts as I can, with different DC femslash ships. So far: Kate/Kara, Ivy/Harley, Nyssa/Felicity, Cat/Kara, Dinah/Laurel, Frost/Caitlin, Cat/Kate/Kara, Sara/Felicity, Sara/Kate/Kara
1. KateKara: Rainbow

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || A Night in the Hold Up || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: A Night in the Hold Up – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Comics Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Parker Torres

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss to give up control

After a stressful daym Kara loves to go to Gotham City, to her girlfriend's bar, to unwind.

**A Night in the Hold Up**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara was very tightly wound as she entered the _Hold Up_. It had become a kind of sanctuary to her lately, not just because it was a gay bar, something that she had never really visited before getting together with Kate. The main reason she loved the _Hold Up_ was because this was where her girlfriend was. A soft smile was on her lips as she pushed a rainbow flag out of her way, her fingers slowly gliding down the rainbow. The bar looked so good now that it was open.

"Hey, Kara! What are you doing here?"

Blinking, Kara turned toward the source of the voice. Parker Torres, Kate's newest little charge and new number one fangirl, perched on a bar stool and drinking... lemonade. How cute. She was wearing a rainbow flag as a cape, twirling the end of it around her finger, smiling. Kara loved how Kate had taken the young, frustrated lesbian under her wings. Something about seeing her girlfriend be so kind and good with a kid (a nearly adult teenager, but still) made Kara very _soft_.

"I'm just... looking for my girlfriend. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Behind the bar. You... didn't bring your hot sister with you, did you?", asked Parker hopefully.

Chuckling and shaking her head, Kara ruffled Parker's hair, making the young hacker protest loudly. Leaving Parker to complain alone, Kara turned toward the bar, where Kate stood. Kate, in suspenders, looking like such a professional bartender that it made Kara weak in the knees.

"I'm such a useless lesbian around you", whispered Kara to herself, staring longingly.

She grabbed one of the too many rainbow flags – well, the bar was selling flags as superhero capes so there was that – and threw it around Kate's neck to pull her closer. Kate laughed amused before their lips met. Kara felt all the stress of the last few days just melt away – Lex and Lena owning the DEO, villains putting hurdles in her way, Leviathan still looming in the background.

At all times, Kara tried to be in control of everything. She carried the burden of the world, shouldering too many responsibilities, trying to save everyone and protect everyone. But when she laid in her girlfriend's arms, when Kate gently cupped her cheek, when their lips met like this, Kara felt herself giving up all power and responsibility. As long as she was with Kate, _she_ felt safe and protected. She could just let go and knew that Kate would catch her.

"Ew. That's like... watching my new moms make out. Behave yourselves in public."

"Parker, don't you have homework to do?", sighed Kate and turned to smile at Kara. "Hey, babe."

She adjusted the flag around her own neck to wrap around them both and pulled Kara close. With a soft smile did Kara nose Kate's neck. _This_ was her favorite place to be; in Kate's arms.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Watch me try to participate in Femslash February. Let's see how well I do with that. :D_


	2. IvyHarley: Bloom

Arrowverse || IvyHarley || Arrowverse || Gotham Garden || Arrowverse || IvyHarley || Arrowverse

Title: Gotham Garden – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, friendship

Main Pairing: Ivy/Harley

DC Characters: Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel

Summary: Prompt: Bloom

Kate has had a pair of very particular regulars at her bar and over time, she has... kind of grown fond of the former villains.

**Gotham Garden**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Batman wasn't the only one who had disappeared years ago. Most of Bruce's former villains were also gone, either taken out by him, or... vanished. Maybe Gotham was no fun without the challenge of Batman? The Joker was one of the ones Kate was glad to have gone, he had always made her uncomfortable as a child, just hearing and reading about him.

What had come of the Joker's disappearance was two other villains turning over a new leaf. Together. Kate's eyes traveled over to Harleen Quinzel, formerly known as Harley Quinn. Well, she still pulled off crimes – but Kate found herself turning two blind eyes when Harley and her Bird of Prey protected young girls at night. Their crimes were ones where the 'victims' were really the criminals so she let it slip. It was good to see her channel her criminal nature into something _good_. After years of abuse at the Joker's hands, she had finally pulled herself free and moved on, with Poison Ivy. Now generally just known as Pamela Isley, owner of a _flower shop_ – of all things – that was called the Gotham Garden. Pamela used her plant-control to _help_ instead of... eco terrorism. Well, still occasionally for that but Kate considered it not her business when Pamela harassed Jeff Bezos. Recently, she had been in Australia, trying to help rebuild.

"I like your bar, Katie", smiled Harley pleased, kicking her legs back and forth.

She spread out her arms, holding her bi flag cape with her hands and flapping a little. "Playing hero for a day, Harley? I'm sure you're looking forward to Pam returning to Gotham City?"

"Ye—eah", sighed Harley with a pout. "She's helping things bloom so koalas get their homes back so like I can't really complain about missing my girlfriend there, can I? Koalas are precious."

Kate smiled amused by that. She remembered as a young teen, reading about the Joker and Harley Quinn in the newspapers. Harley had come a _long_ way since those days and she was a far more complex person than Kate would have anticipated. On a good day, Kate would _nearly_ consider them something akin to friends. The smile turned into a smirk as she saw who entered the bar.

"Guess someone won't have to wait any longer."

Harley blinked, eyes widening before she turned around. She squeaked delighted and jumped Pamela. The redhead huffed as she did her best to catch her girlfriend. While the two of them kissed, Kate watched the flowers on the bar's tables bloom again like freshly picked. How _cute_.

"Welcome home", grinned Harley, bouncing on the balls of her feet, cradling Pamela's face.

"It's good to be home", whispered Pamela, getting lost in Harley's eyes.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: We KNOW the Joker's gone - because let's be real otherwise he'd have shown his face in the past YEAR of Batwoman canon. So I have this headcanon that Harley moved on and she and Ivy are now happy and semi-redeemed. Never really fully, you gotta do some bad... to the right people. But I love the idea of Ivy/Harley frequenting Kate's bar and like kind of becoming friends and Kate just accepting them for who they are now instead of judging them for their past?_


	3. NyssaFelicity: Secret

Arrowverse || SmoakingAssassin || I Keep Your Secret || SmoakingAssassin || Arrowverse

Title: I Keep Your Secret – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort, alternate timeline (Mia's original timeline)

Main Pairing: Nyssa/Felicity

DC Characters: Felicity Smoak, Mia Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul

Summary: Prompt: Secret

The last thing her former husband asked of her was to protect his wife and daughter. Nyssa... did.

**I Keep Your Secret**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

The last time she spoke with her former husband had been when, unexpectedly so, Oliver Queen sought her out and made a request. For her to protect his wife and daughter. Despite the scam their marriage had been and that she, as a lesbian, never had _any_ feelings for him whatsoever, yet as she stood by his grave, at his funeral, knowing he had sacrificed his own future to save them all, she found herself bound by honor to fulfill his last wish.

Nyssa had no other purpose at that moment. She, Roy and Thea had taken care of the last pits, the league was gone. So she took on the challenge of protecting Felicity and Mia Smoak, in their little cabin in the woods. It was just the three of them, isolated from the world, from everyone. Felicity was downright paranoid, about the man who had threatened and put Oliver in prison. Nyssa's presence helped ease her nerves, knowing the trained assassin would protect her.

They grew closer. It was a steady and slow process of opening up to each other, only having each other to talk to. They talked, so much – well, Felicity _always_ talked a lot, but now Nyssa came to _appreciate_ that. The little baby grew into an endearing toddler and they raised her _together_. They did everything together and what had started rather unwilling soon turned to them seeking each other out. They sat closer and closer as they watched movies, hand-fed each other when trying something they had cooked. Felicity had started watching her the same way Felicity used to watch Oliver, with dark, hooded eyes and hunger. Nyssa would be lying if she denied any attraction herself; she had seen her husband's good taste from day one.

It happened on a normal day. Nyssa had trained Mia until the child was tired out and then she had gently and carefully carried the blonde girl up to her bedroom, tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight. When she had turned around, Felicity stood there, staring at her but with more than the hunger she sometimes displayed. There was a genuine fondness. Neither knew which one had leaned in first but when Nyssa had tried to pass her, they closed in on each other and kissed.

"I love Oliver", whispered Felicity. "I will always love him. But he has... been gone for four years and _you are here_. And I... love you too. Maybe. In a way. It's weird. But you're here and I couldn't imagine you _not_ being here and you make this family complete as it is and-"

"You are... endearing when you ramble", interrupted Nyssa fondly.

She was more than familiar with the concept of loving more than one. She cradled Felicity's face and turned it up so she could kiss the blonde once more, Felicity leaning into her. The two of them had something special they shared; Mia, their secret, their _life_ here.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: ONE OF MY FAVORITE DC FEMSLASH SHIPS. I can't believe I've never written it before! So I HAD to. Also I consider this literally canon. ùû Like. I love Olicity _all the way_ but even I don't want Felicity to spend twenty fucking years all alone, longing and mourning for a dead guy. Nyssa trained Mia for EIGHTEEN YEARS, there's no way they didn't... grow closer *wiggles eyebrows*_


	4. CatKara: Denim

Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse || A Rare Sight to See || Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse

Title: A Rare Sight to See – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Cat/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Catherine 'Cat' Grant, Carter Grant

Summary: Prompt: Denim

Kara _loved_ seeing Cat in jeans. It was such a rare sight and she always cherished it.

**A Rare Sight to See**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara bit her lips as she watched her wife. Cat Grant looked good in absolutely _everything_ she wore – every suit and skirt and evening gown. There was one look in particular that Kara _loved_ on her wife though. Just a very simple shirt and jeans combo. Also known as the _rarest_ clothes to find on Cat Grant. It happened only on very special occasions and Kara always knew to cherish them in particular, to appreciate the way the denim clung onto Cat's thighs and ass.

"Kara. Kara, if you're done staring at me, would you mind _helping_?", asked Cat pointedly.

She looked over her shoulder to stare at her wife. Flustered, Kara adjusted her glasses so she could look over the rim of them and use her heat-vision to get the fire going that Cat was failing to ignite. Sighing, Cat leaned back to sit and look at it while Carter made a 'woah' sound.

"That _never_ gets old", whispered Carter with a grin. "Oh. Can you roast my marshmallows like directly with your eyes too?"

"Of course I can. Used to do it for Alex and myself all the time as kids", grinned Kara.

"And by 'kids', she means 'last week'", pointed Cat out unimpressed. "I _saw_ you do it when Alex and Kelly were over for dinner. I'd say 'you spoiled your appetite' but then that's _impossible_."

The look on Cat's face melted into something tender as she looked at Kara. Grinning, Kara came to sit next to her wife and steal a kiss. They were out, camping. Clark had agreed to cover National City for her while she spent time with her family. These were so important, to all three of them. At first, they had started doing this for the sake of Carter and Kara bonding – even though they had gotten along even before Cat and Kara got together – and then to remove Cat from her beloved technology. Now, it was just a family tradition for the Grant-Danvers family.

The three of them huddled together around the fireplace, putting their marshmallows onto sticks. Kara grinned to herself as she sneakily slipped a hand in the back-pocket of Cat's jeans.

"Kara", hissed Cat, swatting Kara's thigh.

"What, I like you wearing a jeans", whispered Kara into her wife's ear, kissing her cheek.

"You do know that if you ever leak a photo of me in those, I will file for a divorce", warned Cat.

"Honestly, I think the money you'd make off of a 'totally domestic normal Cat Grant' would be more than you'd get in any settlement", noted Carter with a grin.

"You know what, you may be right, Car", laughed Kara, slowly leaning against Cat's side.

Cat huffed indignantly at that, glaring at her traitorous wife and son, who were both laughing loudly. Though Cat couldn't be mad, she was far too enamored with seeing them like this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's Note: MY FIRST SUPERGIRL SHIP. How dare I haven't written it before :O_


	5. DinahLaurel: Note

Arrowverse || CanarySiren || Arrowverse || Canary's Song || Arrowverse || CanarySiren || Arrowverse

Title: Canary's Song – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, flirting, pining

Main Pairing: Dinah/Laurel

DC Characters: Dinah Drake, Laurel Lance

Summary: Prompt: Note

The first time Laurel saw Dinah in the future, she found herself captivated by the Canary's song.

**Canary's Song**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

The first time Laurel walked into Dinah's bar, she had been just an edge of frantic – because she had been genuinely worried about her girlfriend. After all, Dinah had just _disappeared_, without a trace, and that was... untypical for her. Especially all things considered, all the things they had gone through together. So when Sara had tracked Dinah down _in the future_... Laurel naturally had to follow, but she didn't know what to expect. Was Dinah in danger? Had she been forced there?

The moment she was through the door though, she found herself relaxing, because she was lulled into a sense of comfort by Dinah's voice. She _loved_ that voice, loved every single note that Dinah hit, it never failed to relax her. Dinah immediately noticed her and turned her head to look at Laurel. The softest smile found its way onto Dinah's lips as she continued her song, singing of love and making direct eye-contact with Laurel.

What a horrible _sap_. Why did it make Laurel's cheeks feel so hot then...?

"I... didn't think I'd see you again", admitted Dinah lowly as they met.

Slowly, Dinah reached out to cup Laurel's cheek and Laurel found herself drawn in like in trance. And here Laurel was the Black _Siren_ – but her canary was far more of a siren than her, really. And her canary's song completely captivated her every single time.

"I always liked to picture you on a stage", hummed Laurel. "But I didn't picture it in the _future_."

Before she could ask how or when or why, she found herself pulled into a kiss from Dinah. This was home. Laurel, who had never even felt quite home on her own Earth and who had thought she had found her home with Team Arrow in the bunker just maybe, in that moment she realized that maybe home wasn't a place, or maybe it was this place right here, in Dinah's arms.

"How did you follow me here, I don't even know how _I_ got here", asked Dinah softly.

"Sara is a time-traveler. I asked for for a favor", replied Laurel. "You were just _gone_. Did you really think I wouldn't look everywhere for you? Even outside our own timeline."

She could feel Dinah's smile against her cheek at that before letting herself be pulled along upstairs into what was quite clearly Dinah's apartment and apparently, her canary had been in this time for a while... this was quite domestic already. She had resigned herself to living in the future.

"What are you doing here, pretty bird?", asked Laurel softly, looking around.

"I... don't know. A new start. There must be a _reason_ I'm here. Want to... find out what it is with me?", offered Dinah with a small grin, interlacing her fingers with Laurel's.

"As long as we're together", confirmed Laurel gently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: At this point, you probably noticed that I am quite shamelessly using Femslash Feb to dive into ALL the shiny DC ships. This is just... a treasure trove of femslash goodness? And those two, damn, but especially when Laurel reached the future and Dinah sang? I was-soft for that._


	6. CatKara: Upside Down

Arrowverse || SuperCat || The World is Upside Down || SuperCat || Arrowverse

Title: The World is Upside Down – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, timeline changes, fluff

Main Pairing: Cat/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Catherine 'Cat' Grant, J'onn J'onzz

Summary: Prompt: Upside Down

After the Earths merge, Cat gets a visit from her wife, who doesn't remember being her wife.

**The World is Upside Down**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara's heart was hammering in her chest as she and J'onn landed on the balcony of the White House. Time to inform not just the president, but even more so her press-secretary. Well, more so only out of personal reasons for Kara. Sure, Cat Grant had left National City a long time ago at this point, but... Kara had never stopped thinking about her and every time, Cat came to visit, they met.

However, the moment her feet touched down, she was pulled into a tight hug by Cat. Even though they were closer, friends now, and Kara had been _worried out of her mind_ during the evacuation if Cat and Carter had made it, but... Cat Grant was _not_ the hugging type.

"Kara. You're alright. When the DEO called about some... crisis, I was so worried."

Kara just blinked. Cat _knew_? Knew that Kara was Supergirl? Confused, she turned to look at J'onn.

"Miss Grant, if you would sit down for just a moment, I can... update you on what happened."

Cat looked suspicious and she kept holding Kara's hand, which was very confusing. And flustering. Kara could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She had a by far not small crush on Cat, one that had started pretty much before Kara had started working for Cat. Cat gasped, her fingers tightening around Kara's fingers as her mind was flooded with memories. When she opened her eyes, there was something... devastated in her expression as she looked at Kara.

"And... you do not remember our life? You only remember this... old... timeline?", asked Cat.

"I... Yes? But... our...?", drawled Kara, clearly confused.

With a pitiful look in her eyes did Cat lift their linked hands and – how had Kara missed the _wedding ring_ on her own hand? Had she truly been _this_ preoccupied? Her eyes widened when she noticed that Cat wore a matching wedding band. What? How-?

"I'm a journalist. I figured it out... very early, Kara. You don't even wear a mask, darling. I told you, before I left for my new job. I promised to keep your secret. You came to visit, you found someone to confide in, who was more removed from your exhausting superhero life. And one evening, we... kissed. And started going on dates. We got married last spring. Alex was your maid of honor, J'onn officiated the wedding. Carter brought us the rings."

Kara frowned, confused. When she had heard that in this timeline, she had been teaming up with Barry for years, she wanted to know more of this life – but now? Now, she _needed_. She needed to remember this life where she was married to the woman she loved? She turned large, pleading eyes on J'onn. Technically, these memories were stored in her brain too, considering this body had lived that timeline. J'onn furrowed his brows and shook his head at her.

"That's very dangerous, Kara. No one can tell if it will actually work", warned J'onn.

"Why? They should be there. These bodies were created by Oliver, with the start of the new universe, right? They ought to have lived through everything – before our minds were implanted into them", argued Kara, using the most convincing puppy-pout on J'onn.

"Kara, it's alright", interrupted Cat quietly. "You don't need to force something on my account. I... now remember this timeline. Your timeline. We're friends. I value your friendship-"

"No!", interrupted Kara firmly and straightened up. "I want to remember this. I want to remember our life. I want to remember being your _wife_. I want to, I want to-"

She wanted to remember _everything_. The wedding, their first date, their first kiss, the first time Cat Grant had told her that she loved her. The pure despair in her eyes silenced Cat and it also made Cat's face soften. Gently, she reached out to cup Kara's face.

"I should have spoken up in your timeline", whispered Cat softly. "If I had told you I knew, maybe you would have these memories. But I wouldn't want to risk something happening to that _brilliant_ mind of yours, darling. We can... We can fall in love all over again."

"Only that you remember it all and I... don't", muttered Kara with a small pout.

She tried once more to look at J'onn with the very convincing puppy-pout – growing up, _no one_ could ever resist it. She could see J'onn's resistance waver, maybe fueled by having seen Kara be lonely and also feel _alone_ in the recent months. With Cat, Winn, Sam and James all leaving. The idea of a world where Kara had the unwavering support of a wife who loved her...?

"You will definitely feel nauseous and it may hurt", warned J'onn seriously.

Kara's entire face brightened at that and she nodded wildly. It was her turn to sit down and close her eyes. Memories assaulted her – of _everything_. The first time Ollie and Barry had sought her out, times where she had teamed up with the Pierce sisters, visiting Gotham to help Kate, all the times she could, just casually, go and hang out with Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver, Felicity and Kate. She remembered, the first kiss – it had been in the White House, when Kara had been over on official CatCo business to interview Cat. They had both just leaned in and kissed. Their first date, in a fancy, expensive restaurant where Kara had felt awfully out of place and been so flustered. It took them some time to find the right balance, but together they had.

"Kara. How are you feeling?", asked J'onn concerned.

"Overwhelmed. Married", offered Kara carefully.

She blinked dazed and once everything came back into focus, she turned toward her wife. Her wife. She had a wife now. Cat Grant was her wife. Wait. Kara's ID said Kara Danvers-Grant now. She remembered that now. Oh, she had to look at that. See, a good thing to know for when she had to sign her name somewhere. This memory-revival already paid off.

"Hello", whispered Cat, sounding a bit tense.

"Hello... wife", hummed Kara, the brightest smile on her lips as she leaned forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Danvers-Grant", chuckled Cat, a smile lighting up her own face.

Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss and Kara felt like something was exploding inside of her. Something she had guarded close and tried to protect, something fragile. Turned out it was only fragile because it should burst from the inside, filling her with warmth. Nearly on autopilot did her arms wrap around Cat's neck. Neither noticed how J'onn cleared his throat and said how he was going to take care of updating about the multiverse and the crisis, before leaving the room.

"Kara", laughed Cat breathlessly when they parted.

Kara furrowed her brows confused and only when she looked around did she notice that they were floating, very close to the ceiling. Cat was sitting on her lap, holding onto Supergirl so she wouldn't fall down. Ooops. Quickly, Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and landed down on the couch. Smiling sheepishly, Kara leaned forward to bury her face in her wife's neck. It was strange, how now her own... old... life felt like it had been all wrong, how this upside down new reality was _right_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: So I love SuperCat and this prompt totally creamed for an "the new timeline has SuperCat wives" AU because... I want SuperCat wives ;D_


	7. KateKara: Dark

Arrowverse || Kanvers || The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, domestic fluff, SuperBat Family

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Parker Torres, Linda Danvers

Summary: Prompt: Dark

Everyone thought Batwoman was some Dark Knight, but Kara knew how soft she was at home with her wife and their daughters.

**The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"Mornin', ma. Breakfast?"

"Good morning, Parker. Pancakes are nearly ready, think you can go wake your sister?"

Parker scratched her head and yawned before heading back upstairs. Ma. Kara liked that. She _really_ liked the sound of that. Even months after the crisis, Kara was still feeling very warm about being called 'ma'. This reality, it was _strange_. Many things were so different. But... _better_.

"Hey, babe. Kids awake yet?", asked Kate, her voice dark and rough with sleep.

It made Kara shudder, especially when Kate wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. They were still rather freshly married – but the six months spent at the Vanishing Point, just them and the other paragons, all alone, that was an experience that had truly brought them together and they had been in a very long-distance relationship since shortly after their first team-up, when Barry, Oliver and Kara had gone to Gotham City together. Kate and Kara stayed in contact, texted (thanks to Cisco's reality-crossing technology), started dating. But the crisis had put things into perspective – and made them easier, because now they didn't have to use portals.

Kara had moved to Gotham City when she and Kate got married – it had been a _huge_ wedding, the entire Justice League and associates had come to celebrate them, J'onn officiating the wedding.

They had gone to Themyscira for their honeymoon for a week, on invitation from Diana who then promised that she and Clark would protect Gotham City and National City for them. It was very handy to have the princess of the Amazons as her in-law, really.

"Moms! Moms, I'm _sta—arving_", exclaimed their youngest.

After they had returned from Themyscira, they had soon adopted Parker Torres, a troubled genius hacker stuck with homophobic parents who had bonded with Kate and knew Kate was Batwoman. It wasn't had to want to get her out of her home situation. Parker had been in awe and grateful and she very quickly settled in with Kara and Kate. The bigger surprise was their youngest though.

"Hey, kiddo. C'mere", laughed Kate as she grabbed the blonde preteen and whirled her around.

"Parker, can you drop Linda off at school on your way? I gotta hurry today", asked Kara.

"Sure, ma. What do you say, Lin? Drive to school with your big sister?", asked Parker with a grin.

Linda Danvers was... a clone. Apparently, in this timeline, Cadmus had created _clones_ of Superman and Supergirl so now, in this timeline, Clark and Diana didn't just get to raise Jon, they also got to raise a kid named Conner Kent, who was the biological clone of Clark and Lex (poor kid), while Kara had been startled and mildly terrified to meet Linda, her own genetic clone.

Conner was about fourteen, Linda a little younger – twelve. Cadmus had planned on aging them up fully, however they had been stopped before it and now... Superman and Supergirl got legal custody of their clones after what may just have been the most ridiculous custody battle in history – Kara had looked it up online to see the interviews and news-reports of it herself.

It had been a shocker, at first. Coming to this reality and, when visiting Eliza, meeting Linda Danvers, her _daughter_. Apparently, Eliza had been taking care of her for a bit. Not remembering this child who had immediately launched herself at Kara and called her ma?

J'onn was able to restore their memories. It was a painful process, but considering their bodies had been created to go through this entire new timeline, while their minds had only been put into them meant there were still the memories of this timeline hidden away. Now, Kara remembered.

Linda had been the main reason why Kara had been so eager and on board with adopting Parker, because Kara remembered having been a mother for months now and she saw the way Parker _adored_ Kate and how protective Kate was of Parker.

"Kate, put our daughter down, breakfast is ready", sighed Kara fondly.

Kate turned to look at her with wide-eyed innocence, Linda on her shoulders. The twelve-year-old was holding onto Kate, giggling delighted as she was being carried around. How was seeing Kate carrying Kara's preteen clone on her shoulders _this_ endearing...?

"Do we have a babysitter for today?", asked Kate concerned, putting Linda down.

"Not it", chimed Parker. "Got my new STAR Labs internship, no time to watch the shrimp."

Turning around, Kara checked their calendar – they had their individual schedules and the schedules of their family mapped out on their fridge, because both of them being superheroes did require a lot of sudden, unplanned babysitting. A triumphant sound later, Kara sat down with her family.

"How does auntie Mary sound? She only got morning classes today and the clinic doesn't open until evening", suggested Kara, smiling as she tickled Linda's side.

"Ye—es. Auntie Mary is lots of fun", chimed Linda pleased, perking up some.

The look on Kate's face absolutely killed Kara though. She _loved_ Linda, loved Linda like the girl was her own. Kate was so good with the kids – sure, she had been very opposed to baby Jon but that was more due to the 'baby' part. With a teen and a preteen though? She was doing so good.

The contrast was what really stunned Kara though. To the news, Batwoman was this Dark Knight, just like her cousin, this gloomy, grumpy, dangerous badass. People thought that between Batwoman and Supergirl, Kara was the bright sunshine. And sure, she was. But the thing was that Kate wasn't even half as dark and gloomy as her Batwoman persona. If anything, when left all alone with their daughters, Kate may just be a brighter sunshine than her supposed sunshine wife.

They could both be soft, vulnerable and gentle. They were both loving mothers who had nothing but kindness and love for their daughters. Kate, wearing that blue Supergirl hoodie, large and soft, her hair still fluffy and messy, the smile on his lips... it was so soft.

"Can I wear my Batwoman shirt?", asked Linda hopefully.

"Princess, you wore that yesterday. And the day before that", pointed Kate out.

"But it's my favorite", complained Linda. "Ple—ease, mom?"

"You could wear your Supergirl shirt today", suggested Kara amused.

"No! I wanna be the Dark Knight!", complained Linda with a pout.

"Ouch. My own daughter, loving you more than me", sighed Kara dramatically.

Linda just gave her the broadest grin, kicking her feet back and forth under the table, while Kate could not _possibly_ look any prouder, really. Dark Knight her ass. Proud mom who was totally soft for her daughters and wife. Smiling to herself, Kara leaned in to peck Kate's cheek.

"A bargain: Wonder Woman today, get your Batwoman shirt washed?", suggested Parker.

"Ye—es! Auntie Diana is super awesome!", exclaimed Linda, jumping up and down a little.

Now, both Kara and Kate looked personally offended, while Parker cackled a little.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: So I love Conner Kent, right? And I figured, Kara should have her own clone-who-can-be-her-child, so I scouted Fandom Wiki and stumbled over Linda DANVERS. And my brain went "WELL nice". I mean, it's the Arrowverse, it's not like revamping characters and merging character-ideas together is new to it - Alex doesn't even exist in the comics and Eliza sure is... different. So, why not make Linda Danvers a Kara's clone-turned-daughter?_

_And I am very personally attached to Kate adopting Parker! Sooo this is my new headcanon Kanvers family! Kate, Kara and their daughters, Parker and Linda. ^-^_


	8. KillerCaitlin: Make-Up

Arrowverse || FrostySnow || Blue Lipstick Stains || FrostySnow || Arrowverse

Title: Blue Lipstick Stains – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, teasing, friendship

Main Pairing: Frost/Caitlin

DC Characters: Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen

Summary: Prompt: Make-Up

Caitlin's been spotting _a lot_ of blue lipstick stains on her clothes. Cisco and Barry never miss an opportunity to tease her about it. Why did Frost have to use blue lipstick...?

**Blue Lipstick Stains**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"O—Oh someone's been naughty again."

Cisco had a giant, teasing grin on his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows. Without checking, Caitlin already knew what he was talking about. Barry giggled like a little school girl. One would think those two were mature enough to _not_, yet... actually, no, no one knowing them would assume that. Flushing a little, Caitlin straightened her collar and saw that yes, in her vigorous attempt to leave a hickey on Caitlin's neck, her girlfriend had left a large, blue lipstick-stain on Caitlin's collar.

"You know, if she'd at least wear a less... conspicuous color", snickered Barry.

"I swear, the two of you are _so_ unprofessional. You can never keep your hands to yourselves", chided Cisco seriously, wagging his finger. "She goes on one mission, you have to corner her in some lab. Who'd have thought, out of the entire team, that _you_ would-"

"Oh, do shut up. Like you two can control yourselves when the Snarts are over", muttered Caitlin.

Both Cisco and Barry immediately blushed and stumbled over each other in an attempt to justify themselves. Speaking of the devil, those two _had_ stolen Caitlin's girlfriend. Very unsurprisingly did Killer Frost and Captain Cold actually get along very well. Caitlin smiled softly. She still couldn't believe the changes to the timeline that Oliver had made when he had restarted the universe – to think the Snarts were part of Team Flash now and that Frost _had her own body_?

"How about, instead of teasing my girlfriend, the two of you go and gather your lightweight partners off the floor of the Sinners & Saints?", drawled Frost as she waltzed into the lab. "Who'd have thought that Leonard can't hold his booze. Lisa, not that much of a surprise..."

Cisco and Barry exchanged one look before getting up and stumbling their way out. They knew that completely wasted Snarts should not be left unsupervised. It usually led to grand theft and chaos. (It was far worse any time that Mick was in town.)

"Ah, finally got rid of the boys", sighed Frost contently as she stalked up to Caitlin.

There was a smile on her blue-painted lips. Caitlin liked that lipstick, liked that it actually tasted like blueberries because Frost thought that was nice. She liked the way those lips felt against her own, and against her skin in general. Cold to the touch, unique.

"Hey, Caity", purred Frost as she grasped Caitlin by the neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey, Frosty", whispered Caitlin back, knowing her own lips were currently stained blue.

She smiled as she gently wiped the smeared lipstick off the corners of Frost's lips.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Oh my gods, writing this REALLY made me want to see a friendship between Frost and the Snarts? I feel like they really would get along splendidly... Anyway, yeah, the literal first thing I had to think of with this prompt was Frost's blue lipstick so I had to. Man, I love this ship._


	9. CatKateKara: Competition

Arrowverse || CatKanvers || Competing Billionaires || CatKanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Competing Billionaires – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, courting, competing love

Main Pairing: Cat/Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Catherine 'Cat' Grant

Summary: Prompt: Competition

Kara Danvers had two fierce billionaires competing for her attention.

**Competing Billionaires**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Who is Kara Danvers? The question all of National City and Gotham City asked. Sadly, no one seemed interested in her actual work as a journalist. Everyone was just interested in how this 'unassuming wallflower girl' had managed to gain the attention of all of these billionaires?

And it seemed to be a fair question. She used to be best friends with Lena Luthor, she used to be seen with Oliver Queen (_former_ billionaire, but still) and his wife, now she had Catherine Grant and Katherine Kane vying for her attention, seemingly _competing for it_. It was... a bit suspicious.

It would be far less suspicious if Kate and Cat could _not_ compete. If they could behave like adults.

"Kara. It's always a nice surprise to have you call for a surprise date", smiled Cat pleased.

She gently kissed Kara, who then immediately found herself pulled into a possessive kiss by Kate. Cat had returned to National City – and bought CatCo back because 'no, Andrea, this is not buzzfeed and it _never will be_', after all the president she used to work for was no longer in office. And with that, she had started... courting Kara. However, there was Kate. And Kara, she still had feelings for Cat, from before she had left, and she couldn't make a decision. Didn't want to. She had told both of them so and after a day of thinking on it, both had agreed they could share. Clearly, they could not, if the amount of flowers and chocolates to 'up one another' was anything to go by.

"Oh, I have plans of going to see a movie with Nia", smiled Kara. "You two are going to stay here and you will learn to get along. Because if I see another clickbait article about my sexual prowess and the kind of services I must be offering to have you two pitched against each other, I _will_ quit and I _will_ run away with the Legends and start dating Sara Lance. You know I have a thing for blondes and I have a thing for the athletic type and she checks both, so _don't test me_."

(Somewhere in time and space, Ava Sharpe woke up in cold sweat, feeling personally threatened.)

/break\

When Kara returned four hours later, the air in her apartment was stuffy and heated and she found both her billionaires sweaty, naked and entangled in her bed. Cat raised her head off Kate's chest to offer a teasing smirk and a small wave before pulling Kara in.

"You said we had to get along. We... found something we... agree on, aside from our impeccable taste in perky blonde reporters", murmured Cat. "Though it was _slightly_ competitive."

Kara sighed, though amused, and snuggled in between the two of them after super-speed stripping.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: I have this thing where when I have two favorite OTPs in a fandom and they overlap by one person, I do math and the solution is an OT3! So I had to try that out on SuperCat and Kanvers ;D And this prompt was just PERFECT for this OT3 *grins*  
_


	10. SaraFelicity: Blush

Arrowverse || Salicity || Arrowverse || The Salmon Ladder || Arrowverse || Salicity || Arrowverse

Title: The Salmon Ladder – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, pining, Felicity's weakness for the salmon ladder, horny Felicity

Main Pairing: Sara/Felicity

DC Characters: Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance

Summary: Prompt: Blush

Felicity loved the salmon ladder. Watching Sara on it always made Felicity feel flushed.

**The Salmon Ladder**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Felicity loved the salmon ladder. And she was an equal opportunity watcher there; as long as a well-trained, gorgeous body hung off that ladder, Felicity was happy.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, biting hard and oh-so slowly dragging her teeth over it as her eyes watched Sara Lance. Sara was only wearing a tank-top and black shorts. The tank-top was wonderfully showing off Sara's tones arms, every bulge of muscles as Sara climbed the ladder one by one, torturously slow. Felicity's lip sprang free and her mouth hung open a bit, little noises of delight escaping her, her breath labored as though she was the one on the ladder.

Sweat was glistering on Sara's arms and with the swinging motion, her tank-top had riled up to show off her six-pack. Felicity's tongue darted out to trace her own heated lips in hunger. A subconscious motion fueled by the need to lick the sweat off Sara's six-pack.

"You want me to go for another round, babe?", asked Sara amused as she landed on the ground again, swiping the back of her hand over her forehead.

"Ye—es, please", gasped Felicity out, her face heating up.

She knew she should feel mild shame for being caught in the act like this, but honestly she couldn't. The blush was more arousal than embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that her girlfriend was this gorgeous, was it? And really, it was truly not her fault for looking either. Whoever attempted that salmon ladder _wanted_ to be looked at, there was absolutely no other reason to do this things, in the middle of the bunker, while Felicity was right there, trying to do her work. If anything, she was the victim here! Being willfully distracted from her work. The sly smirk on Sara's lips told her that Sara knew _exactly_ what she was doing to her girlfriend. She was absolutely doing this intentionally.

Felicity finally gave up and fully turned away from her screen, facing the salmon ladder and tilting the chair back for more comfortable watching. Just as Sara restarted her ladder. Slowly up, one level at a time, muscles straining with every movement. That perfect full-body control that Sara had...

Sighing softly, Felicity fanned herself and crossed her legs tightly. Why was she so _weak_? Just a bit of showing off from her girlfriend did all of this to her? Her lip was caught by her teeth once more.

"Enjoyed the show?", asked Sara teasingly as she finished once more.

After landing, she stretched slowly and then headed straight for Felicity. Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity's neck and pushed to sit straddling Felicity's thighs. Leaning in, Sara lowered her her lips until they touched Felicity's. The kiss was slow, lazy, but filled with need.

"_Always_", replied Felicity breathily when they parted.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Because that last time Sara had cameoed on Arrow - before everything had, you know, escalated quickly. And did that salmon ladder while Felicity watched? Yeah. I'm weak for how weak Felicity is to gorgeous people on the ladder. xD_


	11. KateKara: Another World

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Another World || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Another World – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane

Summary: Prompt: Another World

After they first met, Kate got curious about this other world – and Kara invites her over.

**Another World**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara had the biggest sunshine smile possible on her lips as she spread her arms wide and turned once, as though she wanted to point at all the things. Kate's eyebrows were high on her forehead as she followed the motion and let her eyes wander. Sure, she had been to other cities before in her life and that in itself wasn't that special – but this wasn't just a city she had never been in, this was _a world_ she had never been in. She was on Kara's Earth.

After they had first met in Gotham, Kara had dropped by again, a calm day she had just gone to Earth Prime to visit Barry and Oliver 'when the universe wasn't ending'. And she had decided to come and see Kate too. The two had gone to get drinks and they talked. They talked for hours, until the bar closed and they had to retreat to Kate's place and then they talked some more. It had felt good, someone who could listen, who understood the burdens of being a superhero but was still new enough in their lives to have a certain distance. They bridged that distance for their first kiss.

Kara came over more often from thereon. And then she offered that Kate should come visit her.

"So—o, what do you think?", asked Kara excitedly as she dragged Kate along.

She was clinging onto Kate's arm with both her arms, looking up at Kate with that bright smile that made Kate's heart do weird things and essentially _forced_ her face to mirror and also smile. It was impossible not to smile when Supergirl was smiling at you. Or at least Kate thought so.

"It's... a lot", admitted Kate softly. "I mean, it looks just like a city. Like on my Earth. It's the 'not on my Earth' part that I'm struggling with a little bit..."

Kara laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know that feeling. The first time I came to your Earth, I was so amazed. I flew around it, the whole planet, looked at places that I knew to see if something was different and it's all so _bizarre_, but really... amazing?"

"Yes", whispered Kate, using the opportunity of Kara adjusting her glasses to free her arm so she could wrap it around Kara's waist and pull her closer. "Though, hands down, the best this world has to offer is that it has... you. That sounded really cheese. I didn't mean it like _that_. I'm just... This world can be really lucky to have _you_ protect it. ...Still sounds cheese."

"Kate?", interrupted Kara, a small, amused grin on her face. "Just give up. I _know_ you're a big softie, trying to cover all that softness with tattoos and scowls. But I know the truth."

Kate wanted to protest, rather adamantly so, however she was stopped from doing so by Kara pulling her down into a slow and very distracting kiss. When they parted, all Kate could do was let her girlfriend pull her along on this tour of another world.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: This prompt just SCREAMED Kanvers at me ;D_


	12. SaraKateKara: Combat

Arrowverse || SuperBatCanary || Combat Courting || SuperBatCanary || Arrowverse

Title: Combat Courting – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, Vanishing Point, teasing

Main Pairing: Sara/Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Sara Lance, Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane

Summary: Prompt: Combat

For Sara and Kate, combat training was like foreplay. For Kara, it was a great show to watch.

**Combat Courting**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara and Sara had kind of hooked up before. Sara had joked about having gone two for two with the Danvers sisters. She hadn't really thought they'd ever get back together, but then the multiverse ended and there were only seven people alive in _all_ of existence. And they had been at the Vanishing Point for months now, only them. The only surprising thing there was Kate, really. Kara and Kate had formed a connection already and just watching Sara and Kate spar with each other to pass time was like aggressive, hot foreplay. Theirs was primarily a physical attraction at first, pent-up frustration and energy and what else was there to do and they had _lost so much_, why shouldn't they take what little solace they could find, in each other's arms and lips and touch?

Some days, it was the only thing that kept them going. The longer this went on, the longer they were all alone at the Vanishing Point with no way out and no way to move forward, the more disconnected and lost did they feel. What was even the _point_ of getting up in the morning? Not like they had _anything_ to do, had any way out or the beginning of a plan. Those were the days that Sara and Kate went at it particularly hard, exchanging hit after hit until they were both soaked in sweat and covered in bruises, every muscle in their body aching from the training, exhaustion nearly taking them over fully. It was like proof that they were still alive and that, if nothing else, they had each other to move forward with. Kara sometimes joined them, though she was not as much of a physical training person as the two of them were. If anything, she preferred to sit and watch.

Kara started indulging more in her art again. It was something that had come short ever since she had become Supergirl, but up here? Not too much to do. And her girlfriends made for great inspiration. Sometimes, she'd sit there, watch Kate and Sara spar and sketching them.

"You look good when you sketch", noted Sara, panting breathlessly.

She brushed her hair out of her face as she and Kate finally took a break. Kara smiled and leaned back, allowing Sara to kiss her and take a better look at the drawing. She didn't necessarily have a lot of supplies out here, but she could make due with what she had. Kate sat down on Kara's other side, wrapping an arm around Kara's waist and appreciating the way Kara had captured Kate and Sara, in the midst of exchanging blows. When this thing between the three had started, Kara had compared it to an elaborate courting dance. Combat courting, Sara liked that thought.

"You two look good when you're getting all hot and sweaty", hummed Kara with a smile.

"And you _do_ bring out our best... features when you capture us", smirked Kate pleased.

The three of them leaned back, leaned against each other, and enjoyed just the moment.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Am I hung-up in the Vanishing Point? Yes, quite. Am I thinking way too hard about Sara and Kate sparring while at the Vanishing Point? Also yes. Did I thus HAVE to turn this into an OT3? Definitely, yep! ;D_


	13. IvyHarley: Love

Arrowverse || Harlivy || Arrowverse || Love Like Lipstickstain || Arrowverse || Harlivy || Arrowverse

Title: Love Like Lipstickstain – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, dealing with a partner with PTSD, hurt/comfort, female friendships

Main Pairing: Harley/Ivy

Side Pairings: Kate/Kara, Nyssa/Felicity, Frost/Caitlin

DC Characters: Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Nyssa al Ghul, Killer Frost

Summary: Prompt: Love

The one where (reformed villainous) women who love women formed a deep bond and hang out to talk about crime and girls.

**Love Like Lipstickstain**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"Sometimes, being in a relationship with Harley is... so hard", sighed Pamela.

She heavily sank into her chair. The woman opposite her huffed before lifting her drink to her blue-painted lips. Pamela narrowed her eyes at the woman known as Lin Frost. According to herself, she used to share a body with her own now-girlfriend before some big bad had killed the multiverse and the archer in the green, tacky hood had restarted the multiverse. Pamela... _questioned_ essentially every single part of that story. Sure, meta-humans existed – she was one herself, controlling plants, and Lin Frost was also a meta-human. But there was a difference between 'meta-humans exist' and 'also there is an infinite number of alternate Earths and they all collapsed so a non-superpowered hero had to _restart the universe_ like some god'. Very doubtful. Still, Pamela had learned her lesson and stopped arguing about that one with Lin; it was a lost cause. And she did have some experience with letting people believe their own delusions, so why not indulge the ice-controlling villain.

Their relationship was already strained enough as it was. Mostly fueled by their opposing powers – ice and plants did _not_ exactly go hand in hand. When there was too much alcohol or arguing involved (though too much alcohol usually did lead to too much arguing), they tended to try and one-up each other and it occasionally escalated when they used their powers. Still, in a strange way, Pamela considered her one of her best friends. Not that she would ever admit that to Killer Frost.

Then again, one could argue that Pamela's circle of friends in general was a bit unorthodox. Ever since Nyssa al Ghul had retired – after completely wrecking her father's legacy, much to every villain's amusement – and moved to Gotham, the two had had a couple run-ins, usually at the new, very trendy gay bar and they had bonded rather quickly. And then there was the owner of the bar. Kate Kane, who always made this constipated, pained face when looking at their small gathering of reformed villainesses, but she had never said anything aloud so they figured they were fine. With Kate, Pamela actually got along, genuinely. Which had surprised them both.

While Killer Frost lived in Central City, where she was performing the whole _reformed_ part of 'reformed vilainess', she often traveled to indulge in the less legal activities that she couldn't quite kick and she had found a particular liking in Gotham, especially after the first couple of times she ran into Pamela, Nyssa and Harley. It seemed that Frost mostly was surrounded by heterosexuals and men in Central City – her own bisexual girlfriend excluded – so the woman appreciated to have a circle of gay women to sit with and talk to; them all being former more or less villains was a wonderful addition. Sometimes, Harley joked that they could start a club of sorts – be gay and do crimes. Frost had jokingly suggested she knew a little bird who was a reformed villain in a committed relationship with a heroine and that they could invite her along too. Admittedly, Pamela wasn't _that_ surprised that there were so many queer female villains; not when she looked at all their fashion choices, really. Still, it was strangely... reassuring to have this little community with them.

"You always say that", pointed Kate out as she brought them their drinks.

"At least yours doesn't want you to be a total goodie-two-shoes", drawled Frost annoyed.

"And yours didn't come with a small toddler", added Nyssa, heaving a tired sigh. "I do quite adore Mia, she will be a brilliant and fierce warrior once I get to start training her, yet... admittedly, I did not expect my next relationship to involve changing my former husband's baby's diapers."

"Something tells me you didn't predict to date your husband's wife either", noted Kate.

"That... is true", admitted Nyssa after a pause, blinking a couple of times.

Kate huffed amused and sat down with them then; someone else was manning the bar so she seemed to have a bit of time to spend with her favorite customers and close friends. Frost lifted her glass to hit lightly against Nyssa's, the both of them exchanging an amused smile.

"All three of you are dating goodie-two-shoes and while I admit to that having challenges of their own, at least they're all _grounded_", muttered Pamela and took a deep, long drink. "The things Harley comes up with sometimes. It's... hard keeping up with her..."

The mood turned a bit more solemn at that. It was true. Frost was dating Caitlin Snow, a scientist who fought alongside the Flash and was very hard-working, honest and down-to-Earth. Nyssa was dating Felicity Smoak, a genius hacker whose only real concerns right now was raising her infant daughter, playing house with her girlfriend Nyssa, none of that hero-business anymore (though she used to be married to the Green Arrow and was involved with that superhero team). The only normal one in their midst was Kate, who owned her bar and dated her ordinary, sweet little journalist Kara Danvers, cute nerd with glasses for whom Pamela and the girls usually pretended to be just normal, regular customers since the blonde was from out of town.

Harley was _different_. She had suffered severe trauma and abuse at the hands of her ex and it had messed her up pretty badly. While there were highs so high that Pamela could get dizzy, there was also pretty deep lows. She loved Harley, _fiercely_ so, and she would never break up with Harley because of this, but sometimes, it was just so straining for Pamela. Sometimes, when she saw the aftermath of what that man had done to Harley, all Pamela wanted to do was break down and cry, but she couldn't because if she fell into pieces, how could she pick up the pieces that were left of Harley and try to piece them back together? So she had to be strong. Just, sometimes, she needed a night out with her girls, who would listen to her, who understood – maybe not every detail or every way it made Pamela feel, but they still _understood_. And it helped.

Frost reached out to tap against Pamela's glass, a sheet of ice covering it and the drink turning pleasantly chill. While Frost wasn't the best with expressing emotions and Pamela didn't want anyone to tell her that 'it sucked' or that 'it's all going to be fine', they had their own way of communicating and of comforting each other. Nyssa and Kate offered her gentle looks.

"All my favorite girls at one table! Perfect. I need y'all for a jail-break."

Startled, the four women turned toward where all of a sudden Harley stood. She had a manic grin on her face and a newspaper in her hand that she slapped soundly onto the table before getting comfortable on Pamela's lap. She turned enough to press a kiss against Pamela's cheek, one that was sure to leave a stain. It made Pamela smile thinly, because sometimes, that was what it felt like. As though Harley was leaving lipstick-stains all over Pamela's heart and soul.

"What is it, babe?", whispered Pamela softly, resting her chin on Harley's shoulder.

"So there's a circus in town that has hyenas but doesn't treat them right. Help me liberate them."

Pamela blinked slowly as she stared at her girlfriend. This was going to be... a long night.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Harry Valentine's Day to everyone but first and foremost to my amazing girlfriend because yeeeah this is why I asked you for your top wlw ships! ;P *giggles*_

_(Also I LOVE the idea of Kate Kane just... befriending former villains and them all thinking Kate and Kara are Totally Normal Harmless Cititzens)_


	14. NYssaFelicity: Lace

Arrowverse || Nylicity || Arrowverse || Leather and Lace || Arrowverse || Nylicity || Arrowverse

Title: Leather and Lace – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, teasing, nothing explicit happens but it's the build-up to it

Main Pairing: Nyssa/Felicity

DC Characters: Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul

Summary: Prompt: Lace

Nyssa wasn't a fan of lace. Not to wear it herself, at least. She did love it on her wife though...

**Leather and Lace**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Nyssa heaved a sigh as she stretched some. She was glad to finally be home again. It had been a couple years since she had moved into the little cottage with Felicity and Mia and many things had changed since then. Most prominently, her relationship to her now wife and her now stepdaughter. What had started out as a task, a favor to their husband, had turned into so much more and now the cottage was her _home_ and Felicity was more than just Nyssa's husband's wife. Now, she was Nyssa's wife – for Oliver Queen was dead and Felicity deserved to not mourn all of her life.

Nyssa had long reached the point where she looked forward to returning home, after having spent the week in Gotham City, because someone had to take responsibility of her sister's little demon.

"My love? Are you home? It is... concerningly quiet", called Nyssa out in confusion.

Felicity Smoak-Queen-Raatko was _very_ rarely quiet, neither was Mia. Normally, the little girl would have squeaked and jumped her as soon as Nyssa would enter their home.

"Bedroom, babe. I have a _surprise_ for you. And Mia is at Renee's, together with William."

Nyssa raised one intrigued eyebrow at that. Their daughter and stepson were in Star City for the weekend and Felicity had a surprise for her? With a predatory smile on her lips did Nyssa slowly open her leather jacket, folding it over her arm. When she entered the bedroom, the smile took an even more pleased turn and she slowly put her jacket down.

Nyssa loved leather, it was practical to wear, a good layer of protection and it helped sell the image she wanted to sell. Lace was something she had never quite enjoyed. It was just extra, not necessary. It also wasn't exactly what Nyssa liked on her own skin.

Not on her own skin. But on her wife's skin? Nyssa's eyes darkened as she looked at Felicity in soft pink lace panties, detailed and beautiful patterns against Felicity's skin. The panties and the bra matched, looking like a masterpiece on her wife's pale skin. And then the silk stockings and garter belt – what beautiful temptation. Nyssa only found the way to the bed on autopilot.

"You like the surprise?", asked Felicity with a bright grin.

"Oh, it's the prettiest", hummed Nyssa pleased, licking her lips.

"Welcome home, love", offered Felicity, the grin turning into a soft smile.

She wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. It was slow, deliberate, filled with longing after having been apart for the week. Nyssa rested a gentle hand on Felicity's hip, tracing the lace on the panties with her thumb. She loved the feeling of lace against her wife's skin and what she loved even more was _removing_ that lace...

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: This prompt basically immediately made me think of Felicity in lingerie. Don't ask me why. And I do love the contrast of Felicity in soft pastel lace and Nyssa in her usual dark leather, so this ship had to happen ;D_


	15. CatKara: At Work

Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse || The Wife at Work || Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse

Title: The Wife at Work – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff, married SuperCat

Main Pairing: Cat/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Nia Nal, Catherine 'Cat' Grant

Summary: Prompt: At Work

Cat Grant is in town and she decides to visit her wife at work.

**The Wife at Work**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Cat Grant was a busy woman, busy with her duties in Washington. Thankfully, her wife was a flying speedster, so she still got to see her Kara regularly, despite the distance. Still, sometimes, Cat managed to find a few days to make the journey to National City regardless. And sometimes, she managed to do so without telling Kara. Surprising her wife was always a delight – the way her face would light up in pure joy and surprise was so beautiful. Today was one of those days, Cat had made the time and not told Kara she would drop by. Using the elevator in CatCo felt oddly like coming home. Then again, maybe it shouldn't be odd. Very often, Cat missed this, everything about this – the job, the city, seeing Kara every day. But Kara had been one of the reasons she left, because she couldn't date her assistant. So Cat left, to remove their power-imbalance, to give Kara a clear choice. And they started seeing each other, after Cat put James in charge. Now James was gone and he had made the right choice for his successor. Both Cat and her board approved; who would make a better editor-in-chief of CatCo Worldwide Media than a Grant? Kara Danvers-Grant, editor in chief. Cat had been _so proud_ of her wife. When leaving Washington, she had considered selling CatCo for a split second. Now she was glad she hadn't.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Danvers-Grant is very busy right no-"

Cat raised both her eyebrows as she removed her sunglasses to glare at the young, preppy start-up who had stopped her on her way to her own former office – and through the glass, she could already see Kara. What a picture she painted, behind that desk. Still, there was one obstacle. One that had immediately shut up when she actually _looked_ at Cat and recognized the blonde.

"Listen here, Nora, you're standing between me and my wife, whom I have not seen in over two weeks. Now, unless you want to meet an early end, I would advise you to remove yourself."

Nia – yes, yes, Cat knew exactly what the girl's name was, she was one of Kara's best friends, but it was still delightful to mess with the doe-eyed ones like this – immediately stepped aside, looking like she was facing the most dangerous enemy yet. Which was delightful, considering the girl's superhero life. Ah, imposing fear in the powerful was just too much fun.

"Uh, Kara, you... you have a visitor", announced Nia as she poked her head into the office.

When Kara looked up from her desk, her frown melted into the brightest, most beautiful smile Cat could imagine and it immediately made Cat fall in love with Kara all over again.

"Cat! You're _here_!", exclaimed Kara before she jumped Cat like an overly excited puppy.

"Yes, I'm home", whispered Cat, hiding her soft smile in Kara's curls as she hugged her wife.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: I get that the character of Cat was written out because of the change of filming location, what I don't get is that when Cat Grant left National City, she... sold... the company she built? Putting a new CEO in charge, a new editor-in-chief, sure, but why would you sell the company you put your name on? Not a fan of that and with what CatCo's been through recently, even less so. Sooo here's an AU where Cat never sold it, Lena never owned it and Andrea never owned it and James just left for his new calling - and put Kara in charge now! Everybody's happy and SuperCat are married because I love them as wives ^-^_


	16. KillerCaitlin: Ice

Arrowverse || KillerSnow || Arrowverse || Cold as Ice || Arrowverse || KillerSnow || Arrowverse

Title: Cold as Ice – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, teasing, vaginal fingering

Main Pairing: KillerSnow

DC Characters: Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost

Summary: Prompt: Ice

Caity loved her girlfriend's touch, her fingers left trails of frost in their wake.

**Cold as Ice**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Frost's touch was cold as ice. When she dragged her fingers over Caitlin's body oh-so slowly, she would even leave patterns of frost in their wake, making Caitlin shudder pleased. A sly smile laid on Frost's blue-painted lips as she circled Caitlin's left breast, spiraling closer and closer toward her nipple. By the time the cold digit nudged the pink knob, it was already rock-hard. A small whine escaped Caitlin's lips as she arched her body off the bed, fingers fisted into the sheets.

"Ah, ah, ah. Stay still, Caity", whispered Frost darkly.

Whimpering, Caitlin sank back onto the bed, trying to contain herself. She was rewarded by Frost wrapping her lips around her other nipple, slowly sucking it into her mouth and gently rolling it between her teeth. Frost's long, white hair fell over her shoulder, tickling Caitlin's face as the meta sucked more greedily on the nipple in her mouth. Her free hand dragged down over Caitlin's stomach and Caity _eagerly_ spread her legs for her lover, making Frost chuckle.

"So _needy_, Caity", murmured Frost, trailing kisses over Caitlin's breasts.

"Please, Lin, stop teasing", complained Caitlin, bucking up.

Ever since Caitlin and Killer Frost had been split – thanks to the new reality, _somehow_ – they had, in a way, split the name. With Frost always calling Caitlin 'Caity' anyway, Caitlin had suggest that she should keep the 'Lin' part of their name. Lin Frost, her new civil identity. Lin Frost, Caity's _girlfriend_, with whom she now could do _entirely_ different things than just have conversations in her mind. _Finally_ they could also indulge in physical things with each other.

"I love how responsive you are", whispered Lin with a smile.

Her fingers slipped between Caitlin's legs, gently prying her folds apart. Caitlin was so _warm_ and so wet already. Her thumb circled Caitlin's clit, making Caitlin both moan and whimper at the shockingly cold touch, but she was very much into that. Her middle-finger pushed into her girlfriend's tight hole, wiggling in deeper. She crooked it, teasing Caitlin. With a smile did Frost kiss her lover deeply while pushing a second finger into her, spreading her.

"Lin", gasped Caitlin out as a third finger entered her, massaging and opening her.

Frost kissed along Caitlin's cheeks, fingering her girlfriend open until Caitlin came, pulsing and squeezing down on her, warm, slick wetness coating Frost's fingers.

"I do so enjoy playing with you, Caity", hummed Frost contently, licking her fingers.

Caitlin groaned embarrassed and covered her face, though she happily snuggled up to Frost, who gladly wrapped her arms around Caitlin to pull her closer.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: This prompt HAD to be KillerSnow! And somehow it turned out smutty xD_


End file.
